Spin The Bottle
by Sara-the-hedgie
Summary: A tornado is coming and Khadeeja, Amy and Cream decide to throw a party. A pretty short story I wrote because I was bored. Read and rate. EDIT: I suck at endings and whatnot, criticism wouldn't hurt.


(Sara and Khadeeja belong to www

(Sara and Khadeeja belong to /sara-the-hedgehog. Roxy belongs to Team-Dreamer on . Rest of the characters belong to SEGA.)

Cream, Amy, and Khadeeja were chatting in Amy's living room. They were chatting before watching the weather channel which warned of a tornado coming in a half hour)

Cream: And that's how I found Cheese.

Khadeeja: Wow! I never thought it would be that- -Amy was looking bored-

Cream: Hey what's wrong Amy?

Amy: I never thought it would be boring having a tornado like this one. –looks outside, which was slightly raining but was getting harder and harder.-

Khadeeja: And I haven't seen the gang for such a long time as well. Not even Silver. –Amy shook her head, but then snapped her fingers-

Amy: I know! Let's have a party mixed with games and fun!

Cream: - jumping up excitedly- Yeah! And we can invite everyone!

Khadeeja: Okay! Here's the plan! Amy, you invite and call people, and Cream and I will go get drinks and snacks. A party cannot be without snacks. –takes Cream by the arm and rushes out the door. Amy gets a pen and a phonebook and reaches to the phone. She chewed the end of the pen thoughtfully.-

Amy: -to herself- Hmm…. Babylon…Silver…Shad…..Knux…..Sonic………Tails….Roxy…….Sara……..Rouge……..Big…….Marine……Hmm that seems to be it. I ain't inviting Elise or Chris though, just forget it. This is a non human party. –picks up the phone and took fifty minutes to call everyone. Her last call was on Roxy-

Amy: Yeah sis, it's gonna be great fun! Yeah, he'll be there, and no, Elise or human will not be invited. Okay, uh huh, yes. Well bye! –hangs up the phone happily, and there is a knock on the door. Amy goes to -

Cream: Whew! I'm glad we're almost finished. –the table is finished-

(There is a knock on the door. Khadeeja goes to get it and find Sonic, tails and Knuckles.)

Sonic: Wow! Good set up! I'm here to rock and roll!

Knuckles: Guests haven't arrived yet?

Tails: Who did you invite?

Amy: -grins- Everyone. –door bell rings. Cream goes to get it and finds Shadow. Cream looked outside to see that Sara and Roxy running behind far away.-

Sonic: -grins nastily- Well I thought YOU were going to arrive here first, since you say your "oh so fast." Care to explain?

Shadow: -frowns at him with dismay- Hey that tornado is coming and I don't want to ruin my shoes or anything, blue boy. –Sonic scowls back, miffed to be referred as 'blue boy.'-

Sonic: Awwww. You aren't fast without your wittle airshoes eh? –Shadow was about to pounce on him, but Khadeeja interfered.-

Khadeeja: Don't start a fight for goodness's sake! This party hasn't even been started! Live it up! –Sonic and Shadow still glared at each other, but then sat on a sofa. Door bell rings but Sara and Roxy enter by opening it.-

Sara: Hey guys! –waves-

Roxy: Yay! I thought Amy was lying that she didn't invite Elise! –winks at Sonic sweetly which made him blush hard.-

Sonic: -shrugs- Elise was too kind for her own good. She'd be better if she started losing some weight. I hate carrying her around like that.

Amy: Agree. –doorbell rings again. Khadeeja opens it to find a scowling Silver and Team Chaotix-

Khadeeja: -bats eyelashes towards Silver- You came, did you? –Silver shook his head, glaring at Charmy-

Silver: The bee was annoying me! Wow Espio, I never thought Charmy would be this annoying!

Charmy: -buzzing- Hey! It's not my fault that you got hit against the tree when I flew up there!

Vector: Yeah, don't you have those flying powers phycho boy?

Espio: We're ready! Had to get Silver on his feet though. –the team and Silver get inside. Door bell rings again. Amy goes to open it happily and finds Team Babylon, Big, Rouge and Marine. –Sonic jumps up, and from drinking soda, spat it on Shadow, who was eventually so angry that he cursed at him.-

Sonic: Jet the chicken is here? Hey what the heck Amy? You invited HIM?

Shadow: -rolls eyes- Like we need another person to boast about speed here…

Jet: -scowls- I'm a hawk blue boy!

Sonic: Whatever, but at least we arrived here first….

Marine: -gleefully- Gee! Those are some snacks you got there! –runs to the snack table and starts eating. So does Big and Charmy.-

(A great clap of thunder came. Everyone jumped up, especially Cream. Khadeeja clinged to Silver.)

Cream: EEEEEEEEEE!

Roxy: At least we made it in time! Otherwise we'd be canceling this party. I wonder how long this tornado will last……….

(The party was going along fine. Though there was heavy rain continuing and not a hint from stopping, Khadeeja, Amy, and Cream were pretty content, but they noticed that the party was becoming a little boring. Silver and Espio were sipping sodas, Marine, Cream, Charmy and Tails were in Amy's room, Knuckles and Rouge were surprisingly chatting without fighting at all, and the rest were talking to another. Sonic and Jet, of course, were arguing about Extreme Gear, Storm was teasing the younger kids, Shadow was sitting with Sara watching Jet and Sonic argue, Wave was teasing Tails, and Roxy was looking out the window, wildly bored. She called Amy. Amy, who was eating a snack, went to her sister curiously. Roxy whispered something in her ear and Amy eagerly nodded.)

Sonic: Look you chicken- -Amy shouts to stop and Sonic looks in her direction in annoyance. Everyone is silent.- What?!

Roxy: -in a loud, bold and clear voice- We all will play a game. And that game is Spin the Bottle!

Sara: -gulps- You mean-

Roxy: Yes! –Marine, Charmy, Tails and Cream rushed down the stairs, but they heard the whole thing-

Amy: -grins mischievously- Well then! Let's play!

(Silver takes an empty plastic Pepsi bottle and tosses it to Roxy. Everyone sits in a circle. At first, Sara refused to play, but she joined in anyway.)

Roxy: Who's first? Hey Marine, you go up!

Marine: What?! Why me?

Roxy: 'Cause you're a newbie, duh. Now spin the bottle.

Marine: Ugh.. –then imitates in her head- Cuz you're a newbie duh. –snaps out of her mind and then nervously spins the bottle, which lands on Charmy, who was snoring.-

Silver: -trying hard not to laugh- Hey Charmy, wake up!

(Espio nudges Charmy in the ribs, with a smirk on his face.)

Charmy: Ooo.. Wha… -opens eyes widely and eyes on the bottle- What?!

Vector: Kiss her in any way! -laughs-

(Charmy blushes a slight red color, which made some people smirk. He buzzes to Marine and plants a kiss on her cheek, who giggles. Everyone laughs and Marine pinches Charmy on the cheek.)

Marine: Well aren't you a cute one mate! -lets go of his cheek- Okay, who's turn is it? Hmmmm... That green chicken! Whats your name by the way, mate? -Sonic starts laughing and Jet turns red with anger-

Jet: First of all, you stupid raccoon, I'm a hawk and second, JET. Isn't that so hard to remember?

Marine: -scoffs- Wow you are a touchy one mate. Not to mention a chicken... -Jet ignored this and span the bottle which landed on...Wave!)

Sonic: Ohhhhhh kissing your girlfriend? Not a surprise though...

Knuckles: -sniggers- Go ahead Jet. -Waves looks at him with dismay-

Wave: Shut up, red echidna. -Jet turns red and when he tried to kiss her, they clicked their beaks instead.-

Jet: Ow! -rubs his beak-

(Sonic was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. He was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.)

Wave: Go ahead and laugh blue boy!

Jet: -smirks- In fact, Sonic, it's your turn.

(Sonic stopped laughing and looked at him with horror. He muttered something and then span the bottle, silently praying for it not be another girl other then Roxy. It landed on Espio instead who looked at him as though he was retarded.)

Espio: -breaking his usual calm way- OH NO! GOD NO! -Everyone was laughing hard, and Jet made smooch noises.-

Sonic: -begging with Roxy- Please, Rox chan, DON'T LET ME KISS THAT LIZARD!

Roxy: -in surprise- Okay, spin the bottle again!

(Everyone stopped laughing when Sonic span the bottle again. It kept spinning in a good speed and this time, Sonic prayed for it to be Roxy. To his surprise, it was Roxy. Jet, Shadow, Knuckles, Vector, and Silver were oooohhh'ing immaturely. Sonic kissed the blushing blue hedgehog without hesitation and sat back down, winking at her. Amy looked as though she would take out her hammer, but thankfully she didn't do any violence, especially not at a party.)

Cream: -in a whisper to Marine and Tails- Roxy must be sooooo lucky. -then caught a glimpse of Amy's dangerous expression- But not as lucky as Amy!

Sonic: Okay now let Knuckles have a turn! -Knuckles turned to give him a glare, an 'I'm gonna kill you after this look"-

(Knuckles span the bottle , which slowly landed on Rouge. Knuckles was blushing so hard and hesitated. Rouge just shrugged and came up to him. Instead of giving a soft kiss, or even a peck, she pounced on him, giving a good smooch! The gang crowded over to holler and laugh.)

Khadeeja: -cheers- Yeah! Go get 'em batgirl!

Silver: Haha! Go get her knucklehead!

Marine, Tails, Cream and Charmy: Ewwwwww...

(Knuckles broke away from Rouge, who winked at him which made him blush a very dark color. She stood up, giving Knuckles a hand.)

Knuckles: Okay, Silver, your turn.

(Silver shrugged and span the bottle which obviously landed on Khadeeja. Khadeeja felt her body was suddenly controlled. There was a teal aurora glowing around her body and the next thing she knew, she was getting closer to Silver, who was obviously grinning. The crowd went "awwwwwwwwwwwwwww" as their lips met.)

Sonic: Wow Silv... your heart is bigger then your pot leaf head dude...

Silver: Pot leaf?

Khadeeja: But he's cute, no? -lifts Silver's chin up with her finger, which makes him blush around his cheeks.-

Silver: Who should go next? Hmmm... -tilts head-

Some girls: Have Shadow spin the bottle next!

(This made Shadow blush with fury.)

Sonic: -grins nastily- Go on, big boy. -rains starts getting harder-

Shadow: But-

Sonic: Hurry up, we don't want to wait on you. Otherwise we'll count minutes to determine how long you'll smooch!

Shadow: -blushes furiously- I'm not doing it!

Espio: You WILL do it. Everyone in the room have done it before, well most..

Shadow: So why don't you do it?

Espio: -shakes head- Ninjas never do it, sorry.

Cream: Do it Mr. Shadow! I also can't do it because my mom won't allow me. But you have a reason! Please! -gives him puppy dog eyes-

(Sara was too busy talking to notice any of this. She was in deep conversation with Roxy.)

Jet, Silver, Sonic, Knuckles and Espio: Do it! Do it! -Shadow hesitated-

Silver: Okay another minute for smooching Shad! Gee, your in for a wild ride! 3 minutes! -This made Shadow blush so much that his cheeks were the color of Knuckle's dreadlocks-

Shadow: -with rage- What the-!

Knuckles: Wow, more hesitation, means more smooching. -Sonic makes smooching noises, which makes Shadow glare at him-

Sonic: -shrugs- Hey shaddy, if you don't want to spin the bottle, you can choose any girl for kissing! C'mon! -nudges him in the ribs-

Shadow: -angrily- I don't even want too!

Sonic: Hmm? What you said? You want me to choose? Alright. -Sonic looks at the crowd. Big sat clumsily next to Sara which gave Sonic an idea-

Sonic: Alright, either kiss Big,

Shadow: WHAT?!

Sonic: ...or kiss Sara! -Sara looked up at her name being mentioned as she was chatting continuously with Roxy. Roxy giggles which makes her blush.-

Shadow: -sputters- I-I...

Jet: Choose, or lose!

Amy: -whispers to Cream- I'll bet he'll choose-

Silver: -calls eagerly to Sara, waving at her and points at Shadow- Sara! You come here and smooch this animal!

Sara: W-What? -a blush forms on her cheeks-

Knuckles: -grins- You heard him!

(Shadow's heart was beating like a drum. Since they were hesitating and blushing so much that Silver had to get them closer by using his power. As soon as they got close, they both leaned for it... closer... closer...)

(BOOM! A loud clap of thunder shook the house and there was a power surge! The room was suddenly totally dark.)

The girls: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

The guys (at the same time): Arghhhhhhhhh!

Vector: God! The lights' went out!

Charmy: And we were going to see the big finale too! -scowls-

Knuckles: Hey Tails, can you at least fix the attenna or check the roof?

Tails: -scowls- Hey wtf? Last time there was a power surge, I almost was electrocuted climbing up there! No I will not!

(Everyone started fighting, except for Shadow and Sara, who were suppose to kiss. Shadow smirked and gave her a soft kiss. Sara blushed and grinned, as nobody was paying much attention to them, or nobody can actually see them. Everyone stopped fighting when Knuckles shouted to shut up.)

Knuckles: To keep everyone occupied, let's play a game! Or tell a story! Or do something!

Vector: Forget it Knuckles! We aren't going to listen to your Master Emerald and tribe story!

Later on, for an half an hour.

(Knuckles was at the ending of his story which took him half an hour to tell. Everyone was snoring and bored. But Knuckles seemed pretty occupied.)

Knuckles: -proudly, crossing his arms- And that's how I started protecting the Master Emerald.

Khadeeja: -mutters to Amy- Poor Tikal...

Sonic: -in a high voice- Well that was entertaining, Knuckles! Now let ME be a host of a game.

Knuckles: And what will that be?

Sonic: -clears throat- Guess that quote!

Espio: This should be interesting. -sits up-

Sonic: Alright. First quote. Who am I? -started saying quotes-

"Knock it off Sonic!"

"Stone fists!"

"What'd you say?" -in mock of this quote, Sonic raised a playful, threatening fist. Everyone laughs and Knuckles turns red.-

Shadow: Well if it isn't obvious! That red echidna! Knuckles!

Knuckles: -cocks an eyebrow- Now it's my turn. Now guess this quote. Who am I?

"Let's show that creep the real super power of teamwork!"

"HEY PUMP IT UP!" -everyone starts laughing hard at this.-

Silver: Never was with you guys during those quotes, but those are pretty corny! Sonic, you have an ego problem!

Jet: HAHA! Sonic really said those lines? -Sonic flushes a deep red color and shuts up.-

Espio: Guess this. Who am I?

"Arrhhggggg!! CHAOS- CONTROL!" -makes it look dramatic, which makes Silver go red.-

"I finally found him. The iblis trigger!"

Silver: Shut up! I was ticked off that time too!

Knuckles: So it was obviously Silver? -grins-

(The electricity comes back! The room has lightened up, a little too bright for the gang's eyes. Everyone decided to go home quickly. The rain stopped, and sunshine starting breaking out.)

Storm: Well then! That was a good storm! See ya guys!

Knuckles: Pfttt. Maybe that's why there was a storm. Because, first of all, you LOOK like a storm and plus, your name is storm.

Storm: -scoffs- Whatever. I'm leaving.

(Team Babylon leave, as well as Team Chaotix. Everyone left the party, leaving Amy's house a mess.)


End file.
